


Deadly Knightmare

by KirbyWrites



Series: Short Drabbles I Decided To Make [3]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Don't Worry About It, Gen, the death is only in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyWrites/pseuds/KirbyWrites
Summary: Fumu has lots of things that she regrets. Meta Knight shouldn't have come back to her, not after what she did last time. Pushing your friends away is something that forbids any kind of forgiveness. It's the same with most everything, including wishes to Nova. Especially wishes to Nova for death, even if it isn't your own. Wishes are something you can't take back, and if the consequences are grave, you'll regret what you said. And it's only too bad that the guilt you'll face is only one of the things you'll hate about yourself...





	Deadly Knightmare

“Fumu, you know very well that the training is for Kirby's own good,” Meta Knight insisted. “Without it, he would've been lost ages ago.”

“Well, you don’t need to be so harsh about it! What use is it if you beat him up so severely that he can’t fight when he needs to? I saw you out there with him, and he was all battered and bruised and cut up!” Fumu shouted back. “Do you need to hurt him  _ that _ badly?!”

“It was his fault. He did not perform the techniques that he was taught. He knows this and even apologized for not doing it right.”

“That doesn't give you an excuse, Meta Knight! You injured him to the point where he's probably bedridden!”

“He's in my room right now and doing perfectly fine. Sword and Blade have been taking care of him, and he's just as cheerful as ever. I've heard he's been bouncing around, even with all his ‘injuries’ that you seem to have seen on his body.”

“Hurting someone isn't the way to make someone better at something!”

“It is if you're a Star Warrior, for how else do you expect people to train themselves?”

“Slash a training puppet! Anything is better than pain and suffering!”

“Yes, yes. Then a demonbeast comes along and you expect it to stay still like your puppets. Lo and behold, it attacks and you die. Fabulous. I'd rather have a trained and injured Kirby than a dead one, thank you.”

“You…” Fumu had run into a dead end. Her arguments with the elder knight always ended this way, with him always disproving her point. What's more, he just _ had _ to do it in the most annoying way possible, and she always had that feeling that the warrior was smirking at her from under his mask.

“Nova above, Meta Knight… you know, sometimes I wish one of Dedede's demonbeasts killed you already. Kirby can manage everything here by himself,” she finally declared after a moment of thought. “He doesn't need you, and neither do I.” Meta Knight stared at her, the faintest hints of gray in his eyes, then turned away with a swish of his cape. Fumu huffed and returned to her book, snuggling into a corner of the couch to resume reading. She had barely gotten through a sentence before the full impact of what she'd said to the Star Warrior hit her hard. Nobody deserved to die, especially at the hands (or paws) of a demonbeast. She set her book down on the table and headed out to find the blue puffball and apologize. Soon, she heard what she was looking for- the click of the knight's sabatons against the cold tile of the castle halls. Then they stopped, and she heard Meta Knight briefly greet Kirby before continuing to walk. The clicking died out and was replaced by a younger puff's happy laughs. The child soon caught sight of her and dashed over to the corner where she was standing.

“Fumu-poy!” Kirby excitedly squealed. “Kaabii find you!” Fumu's heart melted at the sight of the innocent puff, then almost stopped at heavy steps. Not Dedede's- they were louder than the obnoxious king- and no one else was bigger than the king… so it had to be a demonbeast. 

 

 

She could see it instantly. It carried a huge silver broadsword and a large black shield with a spike on it. It wore armor in various shades of green that covered its whole body, and there were curvy moon shapes on it very similar to Blade's.  The only opening was a slit at the top of the head, which reminded her a lot of Meta Knight. Above that was another spike, which she thought unnecessary. It easily towered over Kirby and herself, and Fumu doubted even Dedede could match that size. She forced Kirby behind her and stood in a defensive position. The demonbeast stepped towards them and swung his sword, causing her to scream and brace for impact. The impact never came, however, and she opened her eyes. Meta Knight was holding back the enemy with Galaxia, and they had begun their deadly dance in the hallways. Kirby was watching silently from behind her shoulders as his mentor jumped over one of the demonbeast’s swings. The pink puff cried out when he heard the knight dent the demon’s armor and it turned towards them at the sound. As the monster wheeled around, the flat of his sword caught the blue puffball unawares, and he was sent flying into a wall. Kirby squeaked in fear as the demonbeast stomped towards them. It slashed down, then a caped blur flew in front of them and took the hit before throwing something golden into the demonbeast. The demon exploded, sending the golden sword into the air, and Meta Knight caught Galaxia and sheathed it. Kirby ran forward to hug the knight, who was gripping one of his arms tightly. 

“Meta hurt?” The child asked, trying to remove his mentor's firm grip and stopping once he saw a drop of blood. “Come on, we go Sword and Blade.” The pink puff led the elder Star Warrior away, leaving Fumu alone. She never did apologize for what she said, so she chased after them. When she got to the knight's room, however, the door was locked. 

 

 

Meta Knight rushed out of the room, his eyes shining too brightly. What glimpses the girl could catch of his injured arm were bandaged tightly. Fumu worriedly stared after him as he hurried down the hall. Kirby darted after his mentor with a small box in hand, clearly wanting the knight to calm down and return. She began to run after them when someone grabbed her arm. “Leave them alone, Fumu,” Sword commanded, dragging her into the blue puff's apartment.

“We've never seen our lord act this way. We thought you'd be the best person to ask first, since you spend so much time with him,” Blade explained. “We heard you talking in the room while we were on our patrols, and we didn't see him until after Kirby brought him in. Even then, he looked very upset. What were you two talking about?”

“We were… arguing about how to train Kirby best for fighting demonbeasts,” Fumu said hesitantly. “I said that he was too harsh on Kirby, and that just once, he could experience what he was doing to Kirby. And I may have wished that a demonbeast would come and kill him…”

“Fumu! Of course that would make him upset! Sir Meta Knight was in a war, for crying out loud, and he's already experienced at least a thousand times more pain than Kirby has! And then to wish that he'd die just brings back all the pain he suffered when his friends died at the hands of Nightmare!!”

“I… I was going to apologize and also thank him for taking the hit of that demonbeast…”

“He mentioned the Gigant Edge. We didn't think it would be around for a while, but here we are. Before he left, however, Meta Knight wanted you to imagine something, Fumu.”

“Imagine? Why? He knows I'm not the kind of person who plays pretend.”

“It's far from the childish game of pretend. Very far from it. He wants you to imagine what would happen if the demonbeast decided to attempt to stab you instead of slash.” She thought it over, then realized with a guilty pang the possibility. The knight would've died from the attack, and all to protect her and Kirby. When she looked up, Sword and Blade were gazing at her expectantly.

“Now you realize just how much was on the line when he jumped in. You very well could've killed him.”

“I'm so sorry… can I stay here to apologize when he gets back?”

“Go ahead. Likely he won't be back until dusk, so you might want to take a nap or something.” Fumu heeded their advice and soon fell asleep on the couch.

 

 

_ It was happening again. She and Meta Knight were arguing about some trivial thing- the real topic had been lost a long time ago. And as usual, the knight had her beat. Even now, Fumu had no idea why he was just so good at fighting verbally, and he always had some kind of comeback to counter every point she'd made in a few words. To be completely honest, it was infuriating. “Just once, Meta Knight, I wish to Nova that you'd just die already,” she said. The knight immediately teleported out of the room, and once  again, she regretted what she had said. She left the book and went out to find her friend. This time, there was no clicking, just the bouncing step of Kirby, which indicated that the blue puff had already unfurled his wings and taken off. Kirby “found” her again and he snuggled against her, glad to have her company. Then the demonbeast’s steps resounded through the hallways and they were bigger, deeper, and louder. Then it appeared… what had Sword and Blade called it? Right, Gigant Edge. It looked just the same as before, but instead of green, its armor was brownish-orange and it seemed more vicious. It slammed its sword into the ground and let an energy wave fly. Kirby saw it coming and lifted her into the air, letting the deadly energy pass by below. But as soon as the pink puff landed, the Gigant Edge charged at them, but that same caped blur flew in front of them and blocked the attack. The person hurled a golden sword towards the demonbeast and injured it enough to make it explode, but wasn't quick enough to stop the broadsword from plunging into the stomach of their protector. Fumu realized who it was a moment too late. Once the demonbeast exploded, the golden sword- which she now identified as Galaxia- flew into the air and embedded itself into the tile, and she was left holding a battered, bloodied, and dying Meta Knight. _

 

 

Kirby lifted the box on top of his head, careful not to let the cake inside fall. His mentor had disappeared from his sight and was nowhere to be found, but the pink puff knew the knight well and had figured out that cake, especially the chocolate kind, could solve almost every problem. He had taken it from the fridge in Meta Knight’s apartment and topped it with a scoop of chocolate ice cream before surrounding it with ice to keep the ice cream from melting. He had tossed two spoons in there and had immediately given chase after the fleeing puffball. Then the child noticed an all too familiar clicking in the halls, the clicking that could only be made by the knight’s armor against the tiles. Kirby ran towards the clicking, tightening his grip on the box. Meta Knight stopped when he heard the sound of pattering steps and turned around in mild surprise to find that his student was following him with a box on his head. 

“Meta Kni-poy!” Kirby squealed. He grabbed the knight’s uninjured arm and dragged him into a dark corridor where no one ever went.

“What do you have there, Kirby? And why were you following me?” Meta Knight questioned, half curious about the contents of the box and half irritated at his student’s reluctance to leave him alone.

“Box is surprise for you. Kaabii have one more surprise, but I show later. And you look sad, so Kaabii wanna make you feel bettah! Meta can open box now.” The knight carefully opened the box and found a slice of his favorite chocolate cake in the box, along with a hefty scoop of ice cream from the fridge. He looked up at Kirby, who was grinning and holding a spoon out to him, and took the spoon before attacking the treat. The pink puff squealed, thrilled that his mentor was lightening up again, and began to eat the cake as well. The child lightly whacked the blue puff’s spoon away from a bit of ice cream that he wanted for himself, and he giggled at the knight’s astonishment. Meta Knight soon retaliated by stealing some frosting from under Kirby’s spoon, and the pink puff could see that excited twinkle in his mentor’s eyes. That was good, though. It meant that the knight was finally feeling like himself again.

 

 

_ “Sir Meta Knight! Meta Knight! Can you hear me?! Don’t die on me now!” Fumu shouted, pressing the knight’s unresponsive body to hers. She heard a weak cough and she released him. She noticed that the sword had cleaved straight through his mask and body, and the wound was bleeding profusely.  _

_ “K-kirby… where is he… need to talk… to him…” The blue puff coughed again; this time, Fumu noted with horror that he coughed up blood. Kirby, however, came of his own accord with tears rimming his eyes.  _

_ “Meta-poy! Pwease, Kaabii have surprise for yous!” Meta Knight found it in himself to smile feebly, giving the pink puff the moment he needed. He remembered the extensive training that Sword and Blade had given him to train him for this very moment. _

_ “Kaabii loves you, Meta Knight.” The knight was shocked, despite the situation he was currently in.  _

_ “You… bothered to learn my name… before yours? In that case, I shall give you a surprise of my own… go and pick up Galaxia for me…” Kirby picked up the sword with delicacy and carried it over to his dying mentor.  _

_ “I’d like you to have it, Kirby… so you may be reminded of me after I move on… but do not fear… you’ll see me in your dreams…” _

_ “Can Kaabii see you tonight?” _

_ “Yes… at the Fountain of Dreams, you’ll find me… if you still wish to train under me, I’ll train you there… Galaxia will be in my hands and we’ll fight, just like the good days…” _

_ “Kaabii gonna miss you, Meta poyo…” _

_ “I’ll miss you too… but at least we’ll get to see each other again… and Galaxia will speak to you… she will provide comfort when you need it…” _

_ “Kaabii pwotect Gaxia! Pwotect with all my heart!” _

_ “Good to hear you say that…” Meta Knight quietly chuckled and drew in a shuddering breath. His life was ending, and fast. But he still had so much to say...! _

_ “Take Galaxia to Sword and Blade… they’ll know what to do with it. I created your own armor, little Star Warrior… put it on before you sleep, so I can see how well it fits you. But until then… goodbye… Kirby…” The knight’s chest fell and stayed there, and Fumu realized with a pang in her heart that his last words had been to Kirby. She had only happened to be there when the blue puff died. Not once had he said anything to her other than to tell her to fetch Kirby, and even then, the pink puffball had come by himself. Tears were freely falling from both of them now, and Fumu clutched Meta Knight’s still body. Her tears were slowly cleaning his blood away before Kirby gently pulled the knight from her steadfast grip and got ready to carry him along with Galaxia, to Sword and Blade. After the child had left, she stayed in the corner with a heavy heart. She never got what she came for- an opportunity to apologize to her best friend. _

 

* * *

 

 

Kirby had taken the last bite of the cake. He took it as a reward, considering the mini sparring fight that they’d had over who got to eat it, and because of the imaginary code of honor that the pink puff had, he allowed his mentor to have a tiny lick. He did want to be just like the knight, after all. Meta Knight thought it funny that the child looked up to him so much, but he brushed it off and peered at the now-empty box, its sides coated with frosting and melted ice cream. Kirby wandered over to King Dedede’s room, which just happened to be nearby, and dumped the box in one of the king’s trash cans. Then the pink puff ambled over to the knight and studied his face intensely. The blue puff was beginning to get self-conscious before his student wiped a smear of frosting off his cheek with his paw and ate it with a giggle. Meta Knight pushed his mask back into position, glared at Kirby, although it was playful, and stood up to return to his room. The child scampered after him as he calmly strolled back towards his apartment to sleep off the pain from his injury. Though it had stopped bleeding, it still throbbed and gave constant reminders that it was there. The pink puff hung around the knight’s injured side, cushioning it from any sharp corners and preventing it from banging against any walls. 

“Kirby, please,” he pleaded after the young puff was squished for the millionth time. “I don't want you to be hurt trying to protect me. I'm not injured that badly.”

“Yeah you are!” The child insisted. “You got slash and you bleeding and Kaabii thought you almost die!”

“It wasn't too deep…”

“Still. Meta need to rest so can be bettah faster. So Kaabii can fight'chu again and love you again.”

“Why do you love me this much? I've never really done anything for you.” 

“Meta look like me! And Kaabii loves Meta like daddy!” The knight scowled under his mask, though it was more from surprise than anything. He opened the door to his room, letting Kirby bounce inside before he stepped in and closed the door. It was then that Meta Knight noticed Fumu asleep on the couch, tears silently streaming from her closed eyes and mouthing unsaid words. She looked like she was having a nightmare, and from experience, the knight knew that they could be extremely terrifying. He had to at least try to wake her up.

“Fumu.”

 

 

_ The rest of the day- no, week- went by in a blur. Meta Knight’s funeral was a small affair, with only her, Kirby, Sword, and Blade in the silence of Whispy Woods. The knight had been buried next to his favorite pond, and Fumu visited daily. Most of the time, Kirby came with her, his paw tightly grasping Galaxia, now in its new sheath with its new champion. Sometimes, the child came in the new armor that the blue puff had crafted for him, perhaps to make his late mentor proud. She honestly hated seeing Kirby in that armor; though it looked very dashing on the young puff, it reminded her all too much of Meta Knight, how he’d sacrificed his life for theirs, and the guilt that came with it. He had chosen well, however. Kirby’s dark pink shoulder guards had golden lining that captured the sunlight and made it gleam, similar to how the knight’s always had. Though the elder Star Warrior had told her in the past that the child’s wings wouldn’t grow in anytime soon, the young puff already wore a cape that started with red and faded beautifully to yellow. The small upper part of his cape above his head was light purple, and if seen from the right angle, it looked like Kirby was wearing the sunset itself. One of Meta Knight’s masks was perched on the side of his head, since the child hadn’t yet decided what shape he wanted it to be in. The pink puff had brought a small yellow dandelion, probably because he couldn’t find any other flowers around, and he gently placed it on top of his mentor’s resting spot before pulling out Galaxia and holding it close to his heart. The one action broke Fumu’s heart; she didn’t want Kirby to be sentenced to the same fate that his predecessor had been. If Kirby died, her grief would be complete. She’d never get over the knight’s death, even if she lived to see the land change before her very eyes. Kirby ducked his head, and Fumu heard her voice on the wind. At first, it sounded deep and like her father’s, but she realized that it wasn’t her father calling her at all. The voice sounded like… Meta Knight’s! But he was dead, wasn’t he? The voice became louder and more demanding, and she closed her eyes and screamed. _

 

* * *

 

 

Meta Knight covered his ears as the girl before him shrieked. Her eyes snapped open, and when they fell upon the knight’s unmasked silver, she backed up as far as she could. “Y-you were dead! I dreamt that you died and it was _ terrible _ !” Fumu wailed, throwing herself into the blue puff. “Gigant Edge killed you…” Her voice cracked and became muffled when she buried her face in the Star Warrior’s body.

“I don’t seem very dead,” Meta Knight replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. His tone softened when Fumu looked up and he saw her red, puffy eyes. “Were you really that upset?”

“Yes… you died in my arms, and I… I couldn’t do anything to save you…”

“Was it about what I told Sword and Blade to tell you about what could’ve happened?”

“I-it rushed at us, and it stabbed you just like Sword and Blade said… and you died, and Kirby… you only noticed Kirby…”

“I apologize. I shouldn’t have had you thinking about my death. It’s a heavy thing for everyone, especially if you’re the one who initiated it.”

“In the dream, I actually wished to Nova that you’d die, and it actually happened…”

“If that is so, you owe me something in return.”

“I’m so sorry, Sir Meta Knight… I didn’t actually want you to die… I just… you know how I am…” The knight sighed and slowly began stroking her back. She was beginning to get calmer, though her body was still shaking. It must’ve been a really bad nightmare, for not even getting kidnapped and taken into the heart of Nightmare's lair had fazed her this much. Hell, not even facing the Dark Lord himself had gotten this kind of reaction from her.

“Fumu, you’re an amazing child, but I do wish you’d think certain things over. Wishes for death, and to Nova especially, are never to be said lightly.”

“Can we still be friends? I promise never to do anything like that again.”

“Of course. I would never have it any other way.”


End file.
